


If You Fall, I’ll Jump After You

by StarFusion617



Series: Will You Let Me Hold Your Heart? [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angry!Dream, Angst, Dream and Fundy have a reunion, Dream gets angry with George, George has a flashback kind of, Guilty!Dream, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Some crying, but it’s okay they make up, kind of cuddles??, other hybrids - Freeform, slight argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28509345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarFusion617/pseuds/StarFusion617
Summary: After a degrading encounter with a couple of drunk village residents, George is thinking about his father and Dream is struggling with his wolf traits. Despite Dream getting angry with George, George knows he has to help his friend, whatever it takes and however much it hurts.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Will You Let Me Hold Your Heart? [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009854
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	If You Fall, I’ll Jump After You

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not really sure if this flows right because it had to be set over multiple days, but I tried.
> 
> This is kind of based on a request, I just elaborated a little.

George woke up happy.

The snow was finally melting, causing spruce branches to drip rhythmic patterings onto the soft ground. The sun was shining brighter than it had all winter, and the animals were beginning to move back out onto the plains below the mountain.

Spring was officially here.

“George! I made breakfast, come on! We’re going to the village today,” Dream’s voice floated up from downstairs, tinged with excitement.

Dream had always loved going out to the village and bartering with the vendors for supplies. He found it refreshing, although George thought maybe Dream used to love it so much because he was lonely.

He hoped Dream wasn’t lonely anymore.

“George!”

George scrambled out of bed and bounded down the stairs, the smell of sizzling bacon hitting his nose as he neared the kitchen.

Dream was standing at the counter, transferring perfectly cooked bacon strips from the furnaces onto two separate plates.

He looked up as George walked in, a huge grin on his face.

“You seem excited,” George commented, sitting at the table as Dream set the plates down.

“Of course! You know I love traveling, even if it’s just down to the village,” Dream answered, adding cooked carrots and potatoes to the plates.

George paused, halfway to grabbing his fork.

“Dream...”

Dream looked up, sensing the thoughtful tone in George’s voice. “Yeah?”

“Would you want to go traveling someday? Like on an actual trip, somewhere pretty far away. We could take horses and boats. I’d get to see the ocean, and mushroom islands, and deserts...”

“Sure. Could be fun,” Dream replied, a small smile on his face as he watched George start to imagine all the biomes he’d never seen.

“But for now, let’s just focus on the current trip,” Dream added. George’s eyes refocused on his breakfast, and he nodded.

———

Once they finished breakfast, Dream and George each packed a backpack with supplies they’d need for the trip.

George took the food, wood, and coal. Dream took the emeralds and any other items they could use to trade with.

Each had a sword at their hip and a pickaxe strapped to their pack.

Dream led the way out of the house, like always, and George followed behind. It usually took them about thirty minutes to reach the village, heading up the mountain.

George hated that the village was above their house, because it meant that in the spring, the village would still be snowy.

As they walked, the snow on the ground got thicker, until eventually it was falling steadily from the sky.

George started to shiver, so he grabbed his sweatshirt out of his pack and pulled it on. Next to him, Dream shrugged on a jacket.

Their boots crunched in the snow, reminding George of the first day they’d met. He’d been desperately running from his village, trying to survive in a wilderness he wasn’t familiar with. Dream had been on his way down to the plains below his lonely mountain home, on a food run. He’d found George collapsed on the ground in the snow.

“Hey.” Dream’s voice brought George out of his thoughts. He turned his head slightly towards Dream.

“Hmm?”

“Whatcha thinking about?” Dream asked. His mask was off for now, so George could see his eyes. They were gently curious, and George suddenly wondered what his face had looked like while he’d been thinking.

“The day we met. Well, technically, the day you met me. The snow reminded me of it,” George answered honestly.

He was surprised when Dream’s face twisted. His tail stilled its gentle wagging.

“What?” George asked, mildly concerned.

“...Nothing, it’s just...I don’t like thinking about that day,” Dream said slowly.

“Why not?”

“It...reminds me of how we nearly never met each other. If you had already been...dead...or if I hadn’t gotten back to the house in time...”

“Dream, stop. Want to know something?” George asked softly. Dream didn’t quite meet his eyes. “I think of that day as the day my life changed for the better. It doesn’t matter what could have happened. Because this is what did happen. And I’m okay with that. Aren’t you?”

Dream’s eyes suddenly grew panicked. “More than okay! You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me,” he rushed.

“...You too, Dream.”

Dream smiled, and his tail resumed its slow movements back and forth.

They walked in peaceful silence the rest of the way to the village.

———

When they arrived, Dream went straight for the swordsman.

“Got any extra metal today?” he asked, already taking out the small pouch of emeralds.

Dream liked to buy the swordsman’s unused gemstones and metals to melt down and make his own sword stronger.

The swordsman, familiar with the pair, dropped four diamonds on the counter. “You know the price,” he said kindly.

Dream smiled behind his mask and handed the man some emeralds, taking the diamonds and stowing them in his pack.

“Thanks! See you next time!” he called over his shoulder as he walked back to where George was standing across the street.

“Alright, we only need more arrows, so you can get whatever you want after that,” Dream said, already starting towards a vendor selling bows and multiple different kinds of arrows.

George startled and chased after him. “Wait, what?”

Dream dropped enough emeralds on the counter for two stacks of arrows, sweeping the projectiles into his pack. “You can get something now,” he repeated.

“You mean, like, anything? Not something we need?” George asked, feeling slow.

Dream nodded. “Yeah. We have some extra emeralds this month, so you can look around. If you see something you like, we’ll get it.”

George shook his head. “But what about you?”

Dream’s grin was visible even around the edges of the mask. “Don’t worry about me, George. Go on, have a look around.”

George wanted to protest, but he knew Dream wouldn’t listen, so he turned to continue down the street.

He passed vendors selling food, livestock, weapons, tools, gemstones, ores, wood, stone, and armor before he got to one who sold books.

Generally, George wouldn’t call himself a huge reader. He didn’t hate reading, not by any means, and had actually read all the books at the house. But he didn’t love it either.

But when he saw a thick book with a velvety red cover and gold wording, he had to check it out.

He ventured up to the stall and turned the book so he could see its cover.

_Tales From Hell: A Complete Guide To The Nether_

George was about to walk away, not really interested in a biome he already knew quite a bit about, when the book next to it caught his attention.

This book was black with purple wording, and it was thinner than the Nether book. George picked it up, surprised to find it heavy, and read the title.

_The End: Escape From The Overworld_

George opened it to glance at the pages, and found neat black penmanship filling each page. 

Flipping quickly through the book, he leafed through multiple detailed drawings, most depicting a winged dragon. A few were of Endermen, and many were of tall, dark towers with some sort of structure at their tops.

George looked up to the vendor. “Is this another dimension?”

The vendor nodded. “Many adventurers from legends have gone to the End after visiting the Nether. It’s rumored to be extremely dangerous, and ruled by a giant black dragon with scales as hard as obsidian.”

George tilted his head at the book, considering, before turning around. Dream was standing a little ways off, watching passersby flip small pieces of melted down metal into the village fountain.

“Dream!” George called, watching Dream’s ears jerk up and swivel towards his voice even as the wolf turned to look.

George waved him over, and Dream jogged to meet him.

“Look at this.”

Dream took the book, and George could tell he was frowning, glancing back up at George. “The End is extremely dangerous, George. I’ve never even been there,” he cautioned.

George shook his head. “I just want to read about it, not go there.”

Dream thought about it for a minute before finally nodding and handing the appropriate amount of emeralds to the vendor.

George smiled and took the book back, slipping it into his pack.

They started back down the street in the direction they’d come from, waving to the vendors they’d passed not long before.

They’d almost made it to the edge of the village when a group of three young men stumbled in front of them.

They were laughing and tripping over each other, clearly drunk, and George struggled to shove away memories of his alcoholic father. Phantom noises of beer bottles smashing against the wall right next to his head mixed with the strangers’ obnoxious laughter.

Dream must have noticed something, because his arm was suddenly around George’s shoulders, warm and protective.

“Get out of here,” he snarled, ears turned backwards and tail lashing. The men looked up, blinking like they hadn’t noticed the two friends.

“And why should we listen to a freak like you? You think just because you’re part animal, you’re better than us?” one of the guys asked unsteadily, words slurring together.

Dream’s arm around George’s shoulders faltered, and his ears laid flat against his head. His tail stilled and curled towards one of his legs.

George was instantly angry. He didn’t condone ridiculing of any kind, but he knew Dream was insecure about this specific topic. His whole childhood had been full of people like these, telling him he was arrogant or dangerous for having wolf traits.

George shook Dream’s arm off and held tight to his hand instead, taking an aggressive step forward.

“Didn’t your momma ever tell you to shut your mouth? Get lost, fuckers,” he growled, free hand clenching into a fist.

The two guys in the back of the group looked like they wanted to leave, but the third’s face hardened.

“Why should we? Control your _pet_ , and we’ll stay out of your way,” he taunted.

George let go of Dream’s hand, took another step forward, and swung his fist into the side of the guy’s head.

The guy fell into his friends, who drunkenly failed to catch him and turned to run instead. George clenched his teeth and seethed as the one he’d punched struggled to stand and run after them.

“When I tell you to get lost, you _get lost_!” he yelled at their retreating backs.

A hand suddenly landed on his forearm, and he turned to see Dream walk ahead of him, pulling him along. “Come on, let’s go.”

“Wait, are you okay?” George tried to ask, jogging to keep up with Dream.

Dream’s ears were still laid back against his head, and the mask made his face look closed off. “Fine.”

George frowned and shook Dream’s hand off his arm. The wolf spun to face him. “No, you’re not. Talk to me.”

Dream’s jaw tightened. He turned in silence and set a too-quick pace back towards the house without waiting to see if George would follow.

George’s frown deepened, but he trailed Dream back along the familiar path. He’d deal with this once they were home.

———

The house didn’t magically make Dream more approachable like George hoped it would.

Instead, Dream went straight for his room, shutting the door just a little too hard behind him.

George stood in the middle of the living room, staring at Dream’s closed door down the hallway. His pack hung on one arm where he’d gotten halfway to putting it down. Dream’s was spilled near the door, where he’d slung it angrily down as he’d entered.

George sighed and set his pack down on the living room table, taking out the food, wood, and coal to put them away. He took the book out last, laying it on the table for later.

Dream’s room remained silent the whole time.

George went to do other mindless tasks.

He finally decided he’d waited long enough when the clock struck 2:00 pm. They’d returned from the village three hours ago.

George carefully approached Dream’s door, listening as hard as he could for any noise.

The house was silent, the only sound the faint creaking of the wooden floors under George’s feet.

When George reached the door, he hesitated before reaching a cautious hand out to press against it.

The wood was cold, and George didn’t feel any better about going in, but he knew he had to at some point.

Whatever Dream was going through, George wouldn’t let him go through it alone.

George turned the knob as quietly as possible and gently cracked the door open just enough to see inside.

“Dream?”

Dream’s ears didn’t even perk up from where he was sitting on his bed, staring holes in the wall. They were still flat against his head, and George figured that much tension must make them sore. He stepped inside the room.

“Dream, I want to talk about today,” George tried. Dream’s face didn’t change.

“It’s not healthy for you to do this, can we please just talk about it? You shouldn’t be ashamed of your wolf traits,” George asked desperately.

Dream’s form suddenly jerked. His head whipped towards George, and George took a step backwards in shock at the anger on Dream’s face.

“I’m not _ashamed_ of anything!” he snapped.

George struggled not to think about his father’s angry voice yelling at him and instead refused to get mad. Dream was clearly struggling with something, and he wasn’t actually trying to hurt George.

“What’s wrong then?” he asked softly.

Dream’s face crumpled. “...It’s so _lonely_ , George.”

“What is?”

“I’m the only one, the only hybrid around. No one else here has to deal with being feared or mocked for stupid animal features...”

“Hey, no, Dream, they’re not stupid,” George said gently. Dream shook his head, turning to stare straight into George’s eyes. The anger was back.

“Come to think of it, you’re not a hybrid either! No one understands!”

Dream had stood up now, and George stepped back as his friend advanced. Dream’s eyes burned with anger and betrayal, and his teeth were bared.

“ _You_ wouldn’t understand!”

George’s back hit the wall. He stared up into Dream’s face, and suddenly it wasn’t Dream’s anymore.

George’s father raised a hand, beer bottle empty and ready to smash against the side of George’s head.

He flinched.

Dream faltered and stepped quickly back. His hands hadn’t moved from his sides. There was no beer bottle.

George exhaled heavily and spun, slipping through the still-open door and disappearing down the hall, Dream’s quiet voice fading behind him.

“George...”

———

Dream didn’t leave his room for the rest of the day. George went to bed feeling anxious and a little hopeless, and a whole lot guilty.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered through Dream’s door before he went to his room that night.

———

When Dream didn’t come out in the morning, not even to eat, George knew he had to do something.

He wanted to help his friend himself, but he knew Dream’s problem lay somewhere he couldn’t reach.

But he knew of someone who could.

He traveled back to the village, leaving a plate of food out for Dream.

As soon as he arrived, he asked the villagers to spread a message for any nearby hybrids to come to this village. At sunrise, three days from now, they were to meet here.

Most of the vendors were happy to spread the word, and those who weren’t didn’t make that much of a difference anyway.

George got directions to the next closest village, a day’s round trip, and set out to that one. He’d brought enough supplies to last three days, and he knew Dream wouldn’t come after him.

———

When George got to the next village, it was sundown. He quickly rented a room at a lodge and managed to get a few hours of fitful sleep before giving up and reading the End book he’d brought along.

When dawn finally broke, he went out and spread the same message as before.

George traveled to one more village, because it was only half a day, round trip.

He returned to the first village in the morning a day later, after spending the afternoon and another night in the second.

As he walked through the streets back towards the house, he could hear the vendors telling buyers about his message.

He smiled, hoping this would work.

———

Dream was in the kitchen eating when George returned home late that same morning. As soon as he saw George, his face slackened with relief, but he quickly turned away and holed himself back up in his room afterwards.

George just sighed and found something to keep busy with, knowing it was going to be a long day.

———

Before the sun rose the next morning, George traveled to the village to see if any hybrids had shown up.

He was pleasantly surprised.

Five hybrids stood in the village square, talking amiably with each other even at the early hour.

To George’s surprise, Fundy was one of them.

George quickly approached them and greeted Fundy first. The fox hybrid had never actually met him, but George explained who he was and how he knew Dream. Fundy was friendly and understanding.

“This is my friend Wilbur,” Fundy explained, gesturing to a tall coyote hybrid standing next to him.

“Hello. Thanks for coming,” George told Wilbur, who grinned and nodded.

“Of course. Fundy usually has reasons for what he does,” he answered easily.

Fundy gave him a good-natured glare.

“Okay, okay, we all know you followed the furry here,” another of the hybrids joked. He was average height and tan, with a white bandanna tied around his head. Floppy dog ears stuck out from his head. “I’m Sapnap.”

“Nice to meet you. My name is George,” George answered. Sapnap seemed like a fun guy.

“I’m Skeppy, and this is Bad,” a shorter, dark-haired hyena hybrid inserted.

“Hello,” the cat hybrid next to him said, voice friendly.

“Great! Thank you all for coming, even with no idea why,” George told them.

They all nodded, most grinning. “Always interested in something new,” Skeppy said teasingly. Bad snorted next to him, and George swore he heard the cat mutter, “Yeah, sometimes too much,” under his breath. Skeppy only grinned, giving George an idea why he was a hyena.

“Okay, so I have a friend, Dream, who’s a wolf hybrid. He struggled with a lot of people avoiding him as a child because of his animal traits, and recently we ran into a guy who brought back those memories. Dream’s shut himself into his room and won’t come out because he thinks no one else understands him,” George explained.

Fundy’s expression had turned worried as soon as he heard the name Dream. “That’s what we’re for, right?”

George nodded. “I’m hoping that if he talks to some other hybrids, he’ll realize he can have friends who understand him...because he’s right, I can’t.”

Bad frowned, tail curling forward like it wanted to wrap around George’s wrist. “None of this sounds like your fault. And of course you can understand him, maybe just not personally. He’s still your friend,” he told George.

Skeppy put a hand on Bad’s arm, and Bad pulled his tail back.

“Thanks, but it’s okay. I don’t need to be a hybrid to know how to help him,” George said quickly, relieved when Bad’s guilty expression turned positive again.

“That’s right,” he said happily.

“Okay, so, today at noon I’d like to bring Dream to meet up with you guys. We can do it in the clearing in the forest near here,” George planned.

“Sounds good to me,” Wilbur said, glancing sideways at Fundy. The fox nodded.

“Me too,” he added.

“Works for us,” Skeppy answered for himself and Bad.

“I don’t have anything else to do,” Sapnap said casually.

George grinned. “Perfect. I’ll bring Dream at noon and meet you guys there. Hopefully we can help him.”

They said their goodbyes, and George left to go back to the house.

On the way, he thought about the ridiculous amount of walking he’d done the past few days.

———

At 11, George went into Dream’s room to get him.

The wolf looked incredibly confused while George dragged him off his bed and told him to get dressed, but he complied with only a little reluctance.

The walk to the village was tense and silent, Dream still ignoring George and George worried about what was coming.

Finally, George reached the clearing he’d set up as the meeting place, relieved to see all five hybrids waiting for them.

Dream followed George up to the hybrids, clearly confused, but his face changed completely when he saw Fundy.

“...Fundy?”

Fundy grinned and opened his arms for a hug, which Dream gladly accepted.

“Hey, man, it’s been a while.”

Dream grinned, his eyes getting glossy. Fundy only smiled and turned him towards the others.

“Hey, I’m Sapnap,” the excitable dog hybrid started, reaching out to shake Dream’s hand.

Dream looked a bit confused but complied, and seconds later the others introduced themselves.

Bad was a little hesitant but friendly, Skeppy was enthusiastic, and Wilbur was polite.

The six hybrids spent the rest of the afternoon talking and sharing stories, and George sat nearby to listen.

Dream seemed to be having a good time, laughing along with the others, but George wasn’t sure it was working as well as he’d hoped.

Eventually, it turned to five, and George and Dream need to go home. They said goodbye, promising to keep in touch with the hybrids, and started towards home.

“I’m sorry,” Dream mumbled, and George squeezes his shoulder. They don’t say anything more.

———

George went to his room as soon as they got home. He could hear Dream moving around in the house outside his door, but his thoughts were elsewhere.

He’d failed. Dream had said nothing the whole way home. He was still mad, even after George had spent days traveling alone to villages to find Dream someone he could relate to. And one of them even happened to be Dream’s lost childhood friend.

George didn’t know what to do anymore. Dream couldn’t be mad at him forever.

Could he?

“George?” Dream’s soft voice made George turn his head. Dream was standing in the doorway, brows furrowing downwards in concern and ears standing straight up for the first time in days. His eyes grew worried when George turned to look at him.

“George, no, why are you crying? Is it something I did?”

George hadn’t even realized, but as he brought a hand up to touch his cheek, he could feel the wet streaks.

Dream suddenly sat next to him on the bed, and George let his friend take his hands.

“What’s wrong?”

Dream’s voice was so soft and gentle, and George was so _tired_.

“I’m s-sorry, Dream. I don’t know wh-what to d-do. You’re st-still mad at m-me...” he trailed off, the tears now pouring down his face in earnest, and Dream brought his hands up to cup George’s face. He swiped his friend’s cheeks with his thumbs, gently clearing the tears away.

“I’m not mad at you, I was never really mad at you, George. I was mad at the world, for making me this way, for making people hate hybrids. But never you,” he explained.

George struggled to keep his face straight, but his emotions won out. His eyes closed against the flow of tears.

Dream pulled George against him, cradling the back of his head with one hand. “I’m sorry, George, I’m sorry. I never should have taken it out on you. It’s not your fault.”

“But y-you were r-right, though...I c-can’t understand y-you...” George mumbled.

Dream squeezed George tighter. “No, don’t say that. I shouldn’t have said that, it’s not true. And it triggered a flashback for you. I’m sorry for that, too. I never want you to feel unsafe here, okay?”

George buried his face further into Dream’s hoodie, and Dream started carding his fingers soothingly through his friend’s hair.

After another ten minutes of gradually slowing sobs, Dream switched them to a laying position, arms protectively wrapped around George. George was already asleep, and Dream still felt terrible that he hadn’t protected his friend from his own anger.

So Dream fell asleep not long after, still holding George like he would never let him go.

———

When George woke up in the morning, the house smelled like a fresh bakery.

He walked into the kitchen to find Dream waiting with an apology cake.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys want more of the others in here, I could try to bring back some of them in future parts.
> 
> Also, I’m going to start a discord server. I’m planning on using it for giving you guys updates, but I’m hoping it could also become a pretty cool community. If you want to talk, chill, or hang out, welcome!
> 
> https://discord.gg/R3T73Nttzk


End file.
